For Who Could Ever Learn To Love A Beast?
by MeryWeee
Summary: Otra versión del romance entre Rumpelstiltskin y Cora / Actualmente AU (tras el 2x16) / Contiene spoilers de la 2ª Temporada. / Rated T por si acaso.


**For Who Could Ever Learn To Love A Beast?**

– _La gente dice que me parezco a ella cuando era joven. _

– _¿En serio?_

_Los ojos dorados se fijaron en la joven mujer frente a él. Regina ciertamente se parecía en físico a Cora, pero a una Cora de hacía mucho tiempo atrás, mucho más incluso que ella hubiese nacido, antes de que su madre hubiese conocido a su padre. Ese día en que él la vio por primera vez y pensó que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. _

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000_

En la aldea cercana, esa que se situaba un poco más allá de donde terminaba su finca, habían mencionado que esa noche iba a ser la más fría de todo el invierno. Él podía ver el futuro, podía comprobar si era cierto o no, pero dentro de las gruesas paredes de aquel imponente castillo, que recientemente había sido adquirido por el temido Oscuro, poco iba a notar el viejo hechicero unos grados de más o de menos. Ni siquiera había sido consciente que no había parado de nevar en todo el día, aquellas espesas cortinas que había clavado frente a las ventanas le impedían ver las tierras que rodeaban lo que ahora era su hogar.

La rueca se movía bajo sus manos diestras y hábiles, el hilo dorado se deslizaba por sus finos dedos uniéndose a sus hermanos en una cesta que pronto debía cambiar por otra. Justamente estaba Rumpelstiltskin por hacer aquello cuando el timbre agudo de la puerta resonó por todo el castillo. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y, de forma automática, cerró los ojos y usó aquel poder que le había quitado a la vidente.

El la imágenes pasaban demasiado rápidas por su mente. Pelo caoba, labios rojizos, ojos hambrientos... Un hermoso bebé. Abrió los ojos encontrándose a si mismo jadeante, con el pulso acelerado e incapaz de encontrarle respuestas a ninguna de todas las preguntas que se estaba planteando ahora mismo. Tal vez solo a una ¿Quién había llamado?

Se apareció justo tras aquella joven que estaba frente al viejo pórtico de madera y forja y que había vuelto a llamar. Nadie llamaba a su castillo, nadie venía a su hogar y mucho menos nadie volvía a llamar de forma insistente. Sin ni siquiera ver su rostro, el hilandero ya sabía que esa mujer iba a ser todo un reto.

"_Un alma desesperada"_

– ¿Se ha perdido, querida? – Su voz cantarina rompió en silencio de la noche, esperó ver en ella un sobresalto que nunca llegó, lo que hizo que su visión de la joven se tornase más interesante. Ella se giró lentamente, como si realmente quisiese añadirle expectación al momento y, nada más sus mirada se encontraron, los flashes que había visto en su cabeza comenzaron a tomar sentido. Los ojos eran de ella, como ya había supuesto, ojos hambrientos y decididos. No eran ojos de un alma desesperada como él había pensado. Era la mirada de alguien que ansiaba mucho más de lo que tenía. Probablemente, mucho más de lo que tendría jamás.

– No, creo que estoy frente a la persona que buscaba – Los labios de ella se movían con destreza. Rumpelstiltskin estaba acostumbrado a que la voz de la gente temblase de miedo cuando hablaban con él, pero no había ni rastro de aquel temor en su porte. – Mi nombre es Cora...

– La hija del molinero. - Completó el mago y ella se limitó a asentir con una mueca de disgusto en su perlado rostro que hizo que él soltase una risilla burlona.

Cora, de tan solo diecinueve años de edad, era la única hija del hombre que actualmente trabajaba en el molino situado en la orilla del río que cruzaba el pueblo localizado bajo las montañas que rodeaban su castillo. Como todos, el trabajo del molino era un negocio familiar que iba pasando de padres a hijos. Al ser la única hija del hombre, su destino era casarse con un joven del pueblo y que éste asumiese el negocio familiar. Pero era bastante evidente que ella no tenía pensado aceptar aquel destino ciegamente.

– ¿Y qué es lo que la ha traído hasta aquí? – Caminó hacia ella, sus botas de piel de cocodrilo golpeaban la piedra que acompañaban con ruido seco sus pisadas. Deslizó un solo dedo por su pálida piel y, de nuevo, ella se mantuvo estoica.

– Quiero dejar de ser la simple hija de un molinero – Respondió ella clavando sus ojos marrones en las pupilas doradas de hechicero. En el pueblo siempre hablaban de él, del mago oscuro que poblaba las tierras de las montañas, la bestia que devoraba a los bebés primogénitos. En el pueblo era un mito, mucho más diferente de como realmente parecía ser. Ella nunca había creído los mitos, ella nunca creería las palabras de aquellos analfabetos, por mucho que ella fuese uno de ellos.

– ¿Quiere riquezas? ¿Quiere ser una princesa?

– Quiero ser su aprendiz.

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000_

La pequeña y sinuosa hebra de humo púrpura bailaba entre los dedos del mago, deslizándose por la piel de éstos como si de una serpiente se tratase. Rumpelstiltskin, también conocido como El Oscuro, miraba aquella demostración simple de magia como aquel que mira las curvas de una mujer mientras baila, embelesado, fascinado pese a los más de trescientos años que lleva poseyéndola, los tres siglos que llevaba maldito, sin su hijo, sometiendo la vida de otros a su voluntad como el hombre más egoísta que haya existido, sin tener remordimiento alguno. Solo esperando que la maldición se llevase a cabo. Pero aún faltaba mucho para eso.

– ¿Cuándo me va a enseñar a hacer magia, maestro? – La joven voz de su aprendiz le sacó forzosamente de sus cavilaciones. Él la miró ceñudo. No era la primera vez que ella le hacía aquella pregunta, y, si él la ignoraba como las otras veces, no sería la última. Así que dejó en la tosca mesa de madera el matraz que contenía la poción que estaba diseñando para un trato futuro, uno de esos tantos que él había ya visualizado en su mente, y dio unos pasos hacia ella que lo miraba con esa seguridad a la que ya se había acostumbrado el mago.

Llevaba cinco meses viviendo con él. Al inicio él había pensado que no duraría mucho a su lado. Al fin y al cabo en esos cinco meses más que una aprendiz había tenido a una ayudante de laboratorio que le trocease los ingredientes, que le leyese las recetas y que le pasase los frascos mientras él se limitaba a usar magia o realizar los trabajos más livianos. La había tratado prácticamente como a una criada y había llegado a un punto en el que ella incluso le preparaba algunas veces la comida. Cora no se había quejado en ningún momento de aquello. Tal vez porque esta vida, comparada con la de una simple hija de molinero, era infinitamente mejor. O tal vez porque sabía que quejarse no le conseguiría nada. Lo único que hacía, una y otra vez era preguntarle cuándo lograría hacer magia. Y ese día, sin saber los motivos, al final su maestro le daría la respuesta.

– Cuando me responda a una simple pregunta, querida – Los ojos de ella brillaron, claramente ansiosa por este cambio de rutina después de tantos meses. Su porte cambió, se tensó y la miró con esos ojos hambrientos que ella poseía. Esos ojos que una vez había él visto en sueños que más le valía no volver a recordar. – ¿Para qué quiere hacer magia?

El silencio los rodeó unos segundos mientras ella meditaba su respuesta. Era algo que Rumpelstiltskin apreciaba de su joven aprendiz. Nunca dejaba nada sin estudiar en su mente, ni siquiera sus más pequeñas coletillas.

– En eso consiste ser la aprendiz de un mago, la finalidad es convertirse en una bruja, maestro. – Respondió ella con educación. Rumpelstiltskin sonrió de lado.

– No le he preguntado cuál es la finalidad de nuestro trato, sino por qué ser mi aprendiz, por qué no ser una princesa, o pedirme oro, o...

– Porque entonces no tendría nada que ofrecerle, maestro. – Cortó ella. – No era más que la hija de un molinero, si le pedía riquezas usted me habría pedido algo a cambio, pero ser su aprendiz implica un dar y un recibir.

Ella era demasiado lista para su propio bien. Y él adoraba aquello, adoraba ver sus ojos despiertos, adoraba estar frente a alguien que podía llegar a ser tan gran mago como lo era él. Y, lo mejor de todo, adoraba no tenerla en su contra porque de haber sido tomada como aprendiz de otro mago habría resultado ser una contrincante de primera.

– Nuestro acuerdo fue ser mi aprendiz, en ningún momento dije de evolucionar en tu aprendizaje hasta ser independiente de mi. – Respondió esperando ver la molestia en sus ojos pero, nuevamente, aquello no ocurrió. Cora se limitó a sonreír abiertamente y dar unos pasos hacia él.

– En ese caso me gustaría hacer otro trato, maestro.

– ¿Y qué ganaría yo a cambio?

– Usted me enseña magia, me convierte en una mujer poderosa, y a cambio yo le deberé un favor que usted se cobrará... – De nuevo los ojos de ella brillaron, sus largas pestañas parpadearon de forma rápida y su rosada y húmeda lengua salió y lamió toda la longitud de su labio superior. Su voz era baja, siseante, controlada, con promesas de más. – … Cuando le plazca.

Rumpelstiltskin estaba en una especie de shock. Normalmente era él quien ofrecía los tratos y, normalmente, era él quien salía ganando en éstos. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no aceptase este, porque iba a salir muy mal parado. Mas había algo en él, algo que hacía tiempo que estaba dormido, que había despertado al ver el fuego arder en su mirada. Hacía siglos que alguien no lo miraba así. Y él, bajo su piel dorada y llena de escamas verdosas, no era más que el mismo hombre de alma desesperada y solitaria que siempre había sido.

La mujer pudo ver la duda asomarse en los dorados ojos de su maestro, supo que sus posibilidades de ganar esta pequeña lucha, menguaban. Y, desesperada, un nuevo plan apareció en su mente tan rápido como cuando el hombre frente a ella encendía los candelabros, en un chasquido. No había tiempo de arrepentirse y, admitía, que nunca lo haría. Era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo algo que ya había querido hacer desde hace mucho.

Al hechicero no le dio tiempo a responder. No sabía en qué momento la distancia entre ellos se había visto menguada, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a preguntarse mucho más. Los labios de ella se posaron sobre la fina boca que él poseía. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero no apartó a la joven y ésta tampoco hizo el ademán de hacerlo. Sus párpados lo traicionaron, se cerraron al notar la leve humedad que aún descansaba en su suaves labios. Se relajó en aquel beso que no fue más que un breve y casto contacto de sus labios.

Ella esperó a que sus dorados iris se volviesen a encontrar con los suyos, para volver a hablar. – ¿Acepta el trato, maestro? – Murmuró de forma felina la joven mujer. Sus pupilas dilatadas, señal que había disfrutado de su beso tanto como ella lo había hecho, la miraban. Estaba confuso, sorprendido, azorado. Ella bien conocía la respuesta a su pregunta mucho antes de que sus finos labios la tartamudearan.

– A-acepto...

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000_

El suave viento hizo que la ceniza se escapase de sus dedos lentamente. Su corazón latía con rapidez, mientras sus ojos miraban fascinados cómo de su mano volaban los restos de lo que antes había sido un corazón. La sensación de poder que había sentido al tener aquel corazón en sus manos, al tener la vida pendiente de un hilo como si de una diosa se tratase, era demasiado placentera y le urgía repetir aquello de nuevo. A sus pies descansaba el cuerpo inerte de aquel unicornio al que le había quitado la vida. Y justo a su lado estaba Rumpelstiltskin, mirándola sin poder ocultar la fascinación en las facciones de su rostro escamoso.

– Bien hecho, Cora.

– Gracias, maestro. – Una hermosa sonrisa adornó el rostro de la mujer. Rumpelstiltskin seguía observándola con cierta devoción y un silencio tenso los rodeó nada más sus miradas conectaron, mas no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba.

Todo había comenzado después de que ella lo besase por primera vez. Su actitud hacia ella había cambiado, donde antes había una clara indiferencia, ahora reinaba el interés. El frío corazón del mago parecía arder en llamas estuviese o no ella en la habitación y, muchas veces, ella ni siquiera tenía que usar magia para conocer el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Cora era consciente de su hermosura. Ya en el pueblo había recibido miradas de deseo pese a que sus ropajes no se ajustaban a su figura curvácea como los que ahora su maestro le hacía llevar. Se había sentido deseada, le gustaba sentirse así, tener poder sobre esos hombres que se sentían superiores a ella. Los podía tener arrodillados tan solo si sabía usar su cuerpo. Y era lo que al inicio había intentado con su maestro. Pero, por supuesto, él no era uno hombre corriente. Rumpelstiltskin hacía siglos que había dejado de ser un hombre.

Al inicio de su aprendizaje, ella se había mostrado coqueta, había cambiado su forma de vestir y aquello le había permitido utilizar mejor sus atributos. Pero nada había parecido funcionar con el mago y su indiferencia. No fue hasta que ella se atrevió a cruzar la línea, que él no comenzó cambiar. Ahora no había momento en el que él no la estuviese mirándola con adoración, o con fascinación... Pero, y eso era lo que más frustraba a la aprendiz, nunca con deseo.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo en cuanto el momento quedó roto por los cercanos ruidos de un carruaje. Ambos, en silencio, caminaron unos pasos antes de desaparecer casi a la vez. El humo de él, de un característico tono burdeos, se mezcló con el morado oscuro que ella poseía. Rumpelstiltskin se apareció en el hall de su castillo, pero no parecía haber ni rastro de ella.

– ¿Cora? – Su voz, como siempre, retumbó en las paredes de su castillo. Dio unos pasos, buscándola, cuando al cruzar el umbral que conducía a su salón, chocó contra el cuerpo de la mujer que, parecía estar buscándolo también. Ambos no se esperaron aquello, se agarraron al cuerpo contrario, pero aquello solo les sirvió para caer juntos al suelo. El cuerpo de Rumpelstiltskin quedó abajo y el de ella sobre éste. Un nuevo silencio tenso. Pero esta vez Cora pudo ver algo diferente en su mirada. Esta vez ella pudo ver aquel hambre que tanto había tenido la necesidad de ver antes.

La mujer de pelo caoba sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes perfectos, antes de acercar su rostro al de él. Sus turgentes labios se posaron sobre los suyos, tentativamente en un inicio, pero presionando algo más que aquella primera vez que había sellado el trato así. Y esta vez, su maestro, no se quedó quieto y sorprendido como ella había pensado, sino que correspondió el beso lentamente, como si le diese miedo de que ella lo abofetease y se apartase de él. Cora lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque su ego se alimentaba al tenerlo finalmente debajo suya. El Oscuro, el hombre más poderoso de todos los reinos, estaba a su merced finalmente, a merced de la simple hija de un molinero.

Rumpelstiltskin cerró los ojos. Trataba de recordar, mientras sus labios moldeaban los de la joven, cuánto tiempo hacía que alguien no lo trataba de aquella manera. Él era perfectamente consciente que la hermosa mujer que era su aprendiz, no lo amaba, sus ojos no mostraban nada más que indiferencia y, a veces, algo de narcisismo. Pero sus gestos lo confundían, era atenta con él, ansiaba aprender, lo escuchaba con verdadero interés, lo miraba como si fuese algo más que... una bestia. Al inicio él había pensado que solo trataba de ganarse el afecto de su maestro, no era raro en los aprendices hacer eso, pero entonces ella lo había besado y todas sus teorías se habían desmoronado.

Ninguno de los dos supo en qué punto aquel momento comenzó a írseles de las manos. Pero cuando Cora se dio cuenta, lo que había comenzado como un tímido beso, se había transformado en una lucha por el control de la boca ajena, una lucha que Cora se propuso ganar. Y lo que Cora se proponía, la mayoría de las veces, daba resultado. Así que, a ninguno de los dos le extrañó cuando el hechicero fue el que rompió el beso en busca de aire, autocontrol y algo de compostura.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, la confusión en sus ojos dorados era casi palpable. Ella se limitó a sonreír, se levantó con normalidad, se alisó el traje y se marchó con paso altivo por la puerta contraria del salón, dejando a un muy asombrado maestro tumbado aún en el suelo. Satisfecha le quedaba corto ahora mismo a Cora. No, estaba orgullosa de si misma.

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000_

Su olor lo envolvía. Olía a una mezcla entre azahar y almizcle, con un toque algo mohoso, como la harina, pese a que ella hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajaba en el molino de su padre. El hechicero rozó su puntiaguda nariz con la almohada, aspirando aquel aroma, a la vez que buscaba con una mano el cuerpo de su amante. Sin embargo, parecía él encontrarse solo en aquella cama. Y al incorporarse descubrió que también estaba solo en el cuarto.

No le hizo falta vestirse porque siempre dormía con su acostumbrada ropa de cuero y seda cuando ambos compartían cama. Era una especie de regla autoimpuesta desde que su aprendiz le había hablado de su virginidad y de su decisión de tomar las cosas con calma. Rumpelstiltskin, por supuesto, había aceptado aquello. Él la amaba, ella correspondía aquello. Respetaría sus decisiones y avanzarían en su relación, no cuando su bestia lujuriosa quisiese, sino cuando su joven amante así lo dispusiese.

Los ruidos en el cuarto de ella lo alertaron, entró sin llamar, encontrándose a Cora ordenando su baúl de viaje.

– ¿Vas a la ciudad? - Las voz de su maestro la hizo dar un pequeño y cómico salto.

– Sí. – Respondió ella de forma escueta. Lo miró de reojo pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer o se iba a ir por mucho tiempo o iba a vender toda la ropa y comprarse ropa nueva. El mago se adentró más en la privacidad de su habitación, curioso.

– ¿Pensabas decírmelo o era una especie de sorpresa? – No llegaba a comprender qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ella ahora mismo. Rememorando la noche pasada, no había visto en su mirada nada que pudiese indicarle que le ocultaba algo. Ella se había mostrado como siempre, atenta, cariñosa y con esos toques de dulzura pasional que él adoraba.

– Pensaba ahorrarme la despedida – Él, que había estado caminando hacia ella, se quedó plantado en el suelo como un pino de trescientos años, mirándola con visible sorpresa en su escamoso rostro.

– ¿Te vas... unos días o...?

– Me voy para siempre, Rumpel. – Ahora si lo miró. Y lo hizo con el único objetivo de disfrutar al ver el rostro estupefacto de aquel hombre que tantas personas temían, aquel hombre que incluso ella misma había llegado a venerar hasta el punto de la obsesión, hasta el punto de meterse en la cama con él. Lo iba a hacer sufrir. Y se sentiría orgullosa de ello. Habría derrotado a El Oscuro y él se iba a dar cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde. – Mi aprendizaje ha terminado. Soy una hechicera poderosa ahora y estar recluida en este castillo no me serviría de nada con mis poderes.

– Entiendo, pero puedes volver... Siempre has sido libre de entrar y salir, has pasado semanas fuera y has vuelto, Cora – Hablaba serio. Lejos estaba aquel duendecillo que ocultaba sus miedos tras la voz aguda y los gestos extravagantes. – ¿Por qué esta vez va a ser diferente?

– Porque esta vez me voy a casar. – Ahí estaba. El dolor brillando en sus ojos de reptil, pero ella necesitaba más, necesitaba verlo destrozado para sentir el gozo de su derrota.

– ¿Casarte? ¿Con... Con quién? – Pese a que sus ojos lucían dañados, pese a que en su interior él había sentido el daño, aún se mantenía incrédulo.

– Con el Príncipe Henry – La barbilla de la joven se alzó al decir aquello, con ego, con orgullo de que aquello fuese a ser verdad, después de todos sus esfuerzos. Rumpelstiltskin no pudo evitar reír y eso la enfureció.

– Por favor, Cora, deja de mentirte ¿Cómo iba a querer el Principe Henry casarse con la hija de un molinero o, peor aún, con la aprendiz de El Oscuro?

– Porque estoy embarazada. – La sonrisa de él, aquella mueca irónica y ácida que era lo más parecido que solía poner, se disolvió al instante de su cara. Se quedó serio y su ceño volvió a adornar su entrecejo. Aún no la creía, pero eso era muy fácil de cambiar.

– Estás mintiendo.

– ¿Lo estoy? – El mago bufó y de inmediato cruzó la distancia que los separaba, poniendo una mano en su vientre. La magia le devolvió la respuesta a su pregunta. No. No estaba mintiendo. Ella estaba embarazada, de una niña que llevaba casi un mes en su vientre, de un bebé que era de otro hombre, de un príncipe al que no le había mentido como a él, de alguien que amaba.

– P-pero yo creí que...

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba enamorada de ti? – Su repentina risa retumbó en las paredes de piedra de la amplia habitación. Cada carcajada se le clavó en su marchita alma como si de pequeños y afilados puñales se tratasen. Sintió como su estómago se encogía cuando ella dejó de reír y su gélida mirada se encontró con la de él. – No seas patético, Rumpel... ¿Cómo podría alguien llegar a amar alguna vez a una bestia?

Ahí estaba, aquello que la mujer había buscado. En sus ojos no solo se pudo ver el dolor, sino que además casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón hacerse trizas. Incluso aquella pose tan recta que él tenía, vaciló. Automáticamente, Rumpelstiltskin dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la miró con la traición pintada en sus gestos. Ella le regaló una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de tomar su baúl y pasar por su lado con la cabeza alta, orgullosa de si misma.

Sin embargo, ella no esperó una reacción tan temprana del mago. La magia la empotró con la pared y pudo ver como él, sin ni siquiera girarse, con una sola mano hacia ella, la tenía atada de pies y manos a la pared con cuerdas invisibles. Ella luchó, pero su magia nunca podría superar la de él. No ahora, quizás más adelante.

– No hagas esto más difi...

– Cierra la boca – Su voz no fue más que un siseo, más parecido a una serpiente que al sonido de la voz humana. – Ya que has dado por finalizado tu aprendizaje... ¿No crees que es necesario que me cobre aquel favor, querida?

Ella fue a hablar pero se dio cuenta que la magia de Rumpelstiltskin también le impedía hablar. Cerró sus labios y lo miró con furia. Cualquier favor sería inútil, cualquier manera que él tuviese de intentar fastidiarla no le haría ganar. La batalla la tenía ganada y, seguramente, la guerra. Finalmente, su rostro volvió a mirarla. Su ojos brillaban con furia y dolor, con venganza. Pero ella no se amedrentó, segura de si misma y de la situación. Su maestro estaba tan cegado que todo lo que pensase sería absurdo, por supuesto, ella no contaba con sus poderes para ver el futuro.

– Mi precio será tu hija.

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000_

_Rumpelstiltskin se alejó de Regina y su rostro se torció en una mueca que ella no logró identificar. Era imposible que fuese dolor. Ella había oído hablar de la bestia, había oído las historias que contaban sobre el hechicero que tenía en frente de ella. Las bestias no sentían. Ni dolor... ni amor._

– _Yo no lo veo._

* * *

_NA: Esto pertenece a un reto. Mi pareja preferida es Rumbelle pero el reto especificaba que nada de parejas shipeadas. Sé que debo continuar mis otros fics pero necesitaba escribir algo de esta fantástica serie. Para los que esperen mis fics de Harry Potter, tengan paciencia. Quiero terminarlos pero mi mente parece atrofiada. Gracias a todos por comprenderme, y por amenazarme. Los amo! :D_


End file.
